TaSeteptSenetut
by Karene
Summary: How will the eldest Charmed One get out of the mess blood ties have weaved? FINISHED
1. TaSeteptSenetut

****

Ta-setept-senetut

__

"The Chosen Sisters."

****

Setting: San Fran., California. Summer of 2002. July. 

****

Summary: The Charmed Ones must go against a new and mighty Source, who has already taken complete control over the Underworld in a short time. 

****

Legal Stuff: This is a fan fiction. I am in no way related to the show. So suing me is pathetic. And if you work for the show, come up with better storylines. Please. Because the finale of S4 sucked. Thank you.

Piper was driving home after a long hard day at P3. A shipment had come late and when it did arrive half the new glasses were smashed. Lucky for Piper it was one of the few days P3 wasn't open, so she didn't stress out too much. She sighed and watched the road, wishing that she was already home. It was dark out and being the only one in the car was lonely on a night like this. Piper smiled a little; _I'm not alone... I have little Melinda here. _She rested her hand on her belly for a moment before reaching for the radio knob. She turned on the radio.

"_Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death. I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff comfort me." _The words came out of the radio in a low crackling hiss. Piper frowned as she watched the road. This was like the hundredth time she heard this saying today. First while watching the news, then the radio on the way to work, then during sound checks at P3, then now, and a million time in between. Sometime passerbies were even muttering this creepy line. Piper shuddered and changed the radio station, but it also repeated the words. In anger she turned the radio off. 

For the rest of the car ride she drove in silence, without music. 

"I'm home!" Piper called out to her sisters as she entered the house. Phoebe, Leo, and Paige all came from the kitchen to greet Piper. "What's up?" She asked hesitantly, noticing the upset faces. "What demon?"

Phoebe looked at Leo and bit her lip, "You should tell her." Paige nodded in agreement, her eyes giving away how upset she was over this.

Piper glanced at her sisters, and then to her husband. "Leo, honey? What's going on?" Her stomach had butterflies in it because of the way her family was acting. 

"Maybe you should sit down for this..." He said.

"Dammit, Leo. I won't sit down. Now just tell me!" Her anger rising a little, anxiety getting to her.

Leo grabbed her hand lightly and gave it a light squeeze. "Piper. The Elders gave us some bad news.... There-there is a new Source.... And whoever he is, he's very powerful. He already has the whole Underworld in his complete control. It took the old Source decades to do that." 

Piper looked at him blankly, trying to register this new upsetting information. She took her hand away from Leo and walked into the living room, her sisters and Leo following. Piper sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. 

"Piper? Please, say something." Paige asked gently a few moments after they had entered the room. "Please?"

All three of them watched her, knowing how this could be affecting the oldest Charmed One. Phoebe and Paige had acted the same way when Leo had told them, but they don't have to worry about the possibility of losing their baby. Piper, however, does.

"Another Source... Great, just great. I thought we already accomplished our destiny. Now there's a new freakin' Source!" Piper looked up at her younger sisters with eyes that were tearing up. "How-how can we do this again?! How?!"

Leo sat next to her and put his arms around her. She buried her head in his chest, crying. "Shhhh, it'll be okay. It will be. It'll be okay sweetie." He kissed the top of her head while his green eyes mirrored his worry. 


	2. Over View

****

Over-View

"Can you feel a little love?"

The Power of Three: Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell were the greatest source of good magic the world had ever seen. They were warriors. Guardians. Witches. They brought happiness and a longer life to the innocents they saved. 

They were also sisters. Sisters that loved one another. Sisters that would die for one another. Their father walked out on them when they were young. Their mother died a short time later. Leaving them few memories of a normal childhood. They were then raised by a doting grandmother they affectionately called Grams. As they grew older their Grams also passed away. Soon they were one their own mastering their powers. This led them through thick and thin. Fighting along side each other, defending each other. Every up and down they went though, they stuck by one another. The only constant thing in their life was their sisterly bond. They loved each other, so much that they would be lost without just one sister.

That day came all to quickly. The oldest, strongest, the leader, died. She was a victim, for the first, and only, time in her short life. Piper and Phoebe were lost and alone. Their sister, their mentor, was dead. The person who sacrificed her childhood to help raise them now sacrificed her life for the side of Good. She died. And they couldn't change that; no matter how hard they tried. No matter how hard they prayed. Prue was gone. Forever. 

Through the will of the Gods they found another, younger, wilder, sister. A child no one ever knew existed. The illegitimate child of Patty and Sam, the Whitelighter. Paige, now stuck filling in shoes of a person she never knew. While she waiting for her new sisters to mourn over Prue, she developed a bond with the Halliwells. 

It took a while to adjust to the new life, but the New Power Of Three grew to amazing strength. Enough to vanquish the Source, not once, but twice. 

This is the summer of 2002. Phoebe is filing for a divorce from Cole, her demonic husband. Paige is still her wild single self, now raking in the benefits of her new promotion. Piper and Leo are now enjoying the fact that a new addition to the Manor is on its way.

__

"Dream On."

"Dream On."


	3. A Wolf In The Door

****

A Wolf in the Door

__

"As your bony fingers close around me.

Long and spindly.

Death becomes me.

Heaven can't you see what I see?"

The Source walked around his chambers. A dark room lighted by several iron torches. His long flowing dark red robe wrapped around his body and covered his face. Not one demon or creature had seen his face, and he liked it that way. The only two beasts that had laid their eyes on his face had created him. They were dead now. Vanquished not to long ago by the Charmed Ones. He let out a small snarl as the title of those three witches entered his mind. How he loathed them! Every inch of his soul despised them; if you could call what he has a soul. 

It used to be, yes it had, but the Seer had made sure to fix that. She corrupted it, darkened it, twisted it, and tortured it. The Source's soul was strong now, stronger than any evil creature had ever been. The soul, being, and powers were all connected together, like everyone else's. Which is why the Source is so powerful now and has already seized the Underworld and has every vile beast under his complete control. _Every_ beast with demonic blood in it is under her control. 

__

The Source walked over to the center of the dark room and waved his hand summoning his assassins. They all appear with seconds and bow down, ready and willing to obey their leader. The Source lowers his hand and glared at his through his hood. "You, my minions, are to spread the word across the Underworld. Give the entire message that the _Charmed Ones _are not to be attacked until I give my order to do so. Understand?" His voice unnatural and the very essence of true evil. Husky, metallic, and void of emotion. 

One assassin moved her head a little, nervous, "May I ask why?" Her figure trembled in the darkness, as well as her voice. Her long deep red hair was cut short and her outfit blacker than coal. "Sir." 

He raised his hand and lifted her up to look at him telekinetically. The Source smiled under his hood at her stupidity, though no one else could see that sinister smile. "My reasons are my own." With that he used his telekinetic power to throw her into a metal torch, killing her. He lowered his hand and looked at his minions. "Any more questions?" They all didn't move, nor make a sound. The Source nodded. "Good. Now leave."

There was no need to ask them twice, for they were gone with in a second to do their duty. The Source looked at the dead assassin on his wall and sighed boredly. Not even killing a strong demon like her was a challenge. Nothing was. That is one of the reasons he wanted to go after the Charmed Ones by himself. Without a second thought he disintegrated the body hanging on his wall with a fireball. 

"Hey, you pale and sickly child.

You're Death and Living reconciled.

Been walking home a crooked smile."

The Source raised his hand and summoned another demon. A demon that was important in his fight against the witches he hated so much. A demon once infamous for his strength and determination and his foul temper-Belthazor. Belthazor was dead, but part of him remained. Colridge Turner. And if the rumors were true, Cole was a demon again. With new powers and a new freedom. 

Cole electro shimmered into the room. His dark eyes staring at the new Source. He bowed reluctantly, his eyes never leaving the figure standing before him. "Your Darkness..." Cole said, in his deep voice. 

"So you are demonic again, Belthazor. The rumors are true then." The Source said. " Stand up and look at me." 

Cole did stand up and look at the Source. "Sir, Belthazor is vanquished. Has been for quiet a while actually. If I may so myself." 

"You may say whatever you like in my chambers, Cole." The Source said with a careless wave of his hand. "But what you say must be the truth, you do realize." He went over to Cole and touched his chin and lifted it a little, studying the demon. "You have powers again? Good. Good. Now tell me, what is your relationship with that _witch, _Phoebe?"

Cole frowned to himself, unsure what to say. He didn't love her, not anymore, but he loved what they once had together. "We have no more relationship. Phoebe and I are divorcing."

The Source nodded, "I see." He glared into Cole eyes for a second, reading into his words. Pleased with the truth the Source continued. "What information do you have for me? Fill me in from the vanquish of the last Source to me. If you lie, I will know. Understand that. You leave anything out, or don't tell the whole truth, you will die in a most painful way."

The Turner nodded and took a respectful step back. He began telling of the last 5 months, explaining everything with all the detail he could remember. It didn't bother him one bit he was betraying Phoebe, Piper, and Paige. He had no more good left in him to care. All he did care about was survival and power, the only necessities a demon needs. If he were to get on the Source's 'good-side' it would help him greatly. For now he was considered worse than a warlock, labeled 'Unworthy' and 'Traitorous.' Nearly a death sentence to a demon like himself. He was finishing his tale now, "Phoebe is now single and lost and in pain. Pfft. The oldest, Piper, is now pregnant with a Whitelighter/witch hybrid." Cole bowed his head slightly to signal he was done.

The Source laughed, a cold, hollow, heartless laugh. "The witch is pregnant!" He stopped laughing and looked at Cole. "You will be rewarded for this information, Cole. Greatly."

Cole shifted uncomfortably in his spot. He wasn't to thrilled with the way his master called him 'Cole.' Not many villains called him that. Very few, and they were all in cognito. "Who are you?" He asked, his temper flaring. Something was wrong, something was wrong with this Source. The laugh, it was so familiar, he couldn't quite figure out who's it was. He could feel it now, stronger than before.

"Cole. Cole. Cole. You must put a lid on your anger. It clouds your vision." The Source teased. 

Cole's dark eyes narrowed dangerously. "Show me!" He bellowed. It was stupid of him to do that, yes, but he had to. His new transportation power was faster than shimmering. If the Source were to even flick his wrist, Cole would be gone and behind him. Ready to fight.

The Source narrowed his eyes and Cole was telekinetically thrown against the wall. In a circle etched on the wall where he was thrown, where his powers were useless for him. "You must understand who you are dealing with! I am your Master! I am stronger than you have ever been! You can not defeat me!" The Source yelled, his voice booming. "Do not attempt to boss me around, Cole!" His voice changed, it was different. So completely different Cole's eyes opened wide in shock.

"No." Cole said quietly, his arms stuck to the wall, as well as the rest of his body. He couldn't move. He couldn't electro shimmer away. The magical circle prevented him from doing that. "No."

The Source chuckled. His different voice echoing through the chamber. "Oh, yes. Yes, Cole. I am indeed." The Source lowered his hood and stared at the demon with his cold gray eyes. "**I **_am _the Source!"

"_Paying debt to karma,_

You party for a living.

What you take won't kill you.

But careful what you're giving." 


	4. Rock A Bye Baby

****

Rock A Bye Baby

__

"Blame it on your karmic cure,

Oh, shame upon the universe.

It knows it's lines.

It's well rehearsed."

Piper threw the notepad on the attic floor in anger. She looked up at the sky and yelled. "Why!? Why!? Can't I be happy for once!? For once I was! I really was! Then I became a witch! My life went to hell then! Why!? Huh! Why!" She then threw herself onto the old overstuffed couch and clutched the pillow. Piper refused to let the tears come. She mumbled to herself, trying to make sense of this. "I can't believe this... I have to choose between saving my baby's life, or the worlds... How am I supposed to make this decision? I can't... I've wanted this baby for so long... I can't... But the world..." She remembers last time when she fought the Source and nearly died. Piper couldn't, wouldn't put this baby in danger like that. "The greater good..." She hugged the pillow tighter to herself.

A painless fire erupted around her. A large circle closing in on her, with her directly in the middle. She screamed and tried to jump away, but she couldn't. It had her trapped. Piper screamed again, this time for her sisters. They didn't come; they were at P3 at the moment. The magical fire flared and closed in. Piper's eyes closed as she passed out from the powers the fire possessed.

__

"It sucked you in,

It dragged you down.

To where there is no hollowed ground.

Where holiness is never found."

Piper awoke to find herself in the Source's chamber on a large bed. She immediately tried to get away, but she found she couldn't, her arms and ankles were shackled.. Her dark brown eyes couldn't hide the pure terror she was feeling. 

"Ah. You're awake I see." Came a cold, metallic voice. The Source, his hood pulled up and his voice masked, walked out of the shadows and went to Piper's resting spot. He sat on the bed, next to Piper. Reaching over he touched her long dark hair. "Sweet dreams?" He asked teasingly. 

Piper had to fight to keep from puking, she was terrified. The Source had her trapped and she couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't her life she cared about; of course, it was her unborn child's. "Screw you." She said bitterly, trying to keep up a strong facade.

He laughed at her futile attempt to be brave in the face of danger. "You never could lie convincingly, witch." 

"How would you know?" She spat angrily. Trying to blow up the cuffs on her ankles. It didn't work. Somehow the shackles were protecting themselves, they didn't explode. 

The Source grabbed her chin lightly. "I know everything about you, Piper. Everything from the day of your birth to your marriage to now." He lowered his face close to hers and whispered darkly. "I even know about the child growing inside of you." The Source leaned back away from Piper.

She was freaking out silently. He knew about her baby! He knew! Piper's hands began too shake lightly. Her eyes widening. "You know? How?"

"Your brother-in-law, dear. Cole provided the most useful information." An invisible smirk appeared on the Source's masked face. "His usefulness ran out though, so I had to kill him." 

"He's dead? How? When?" Her voice was higher pitched. Panic setting in. He killed Cole! No one could kill Cole! But he did! 

"Not long ago, Piper. He's right over there still. I thought you would like to see his body for evidence." He laughed again and waved his hand. The light closest to the magical circle brightened and fought back the shadows. It revealed Cole's body hanging limply on the wall. An atheme in his heart, red blood covered the ground around him. 

"No...." Piper said quietly to herself as she felt the bile rise up in her throat looking at the horrific scene. "Cole...."

The Source looked at Piper curiously. "Why would it matter to you if Cole was dead? You never liked him." He then added coldly. "Like Prue."

Piper's head whipped around and she looked at him. Her dark brown eyes glared at him just as coldly. "Don't you say her name you Son of A Bitch." 

"And why not? How will you stop me?" He asked.

"You have no right saying her name!" Her voice overflowing with anger. 

He growled darkly. "And you do? You replaced her within a week she died. You never cared about her. You never loved her. She died and you simply got a new sister. That little tramp, Paige."

"How dare you! How dare you say that! You never knew Prue! She was my sister! I loved her, you understand?! I was heartbroken over her! If you knew anything about me, you would know how hard her death was on Phoebe and me! How hard it was for me to accept Paige! How dare you accuse me of not loving my sister! You bastard!" She was down right pissed-off.

The Source stood up growled again. "You never did, and you know it. You only love yourself. How are you going to care for a child? Answer me that. Give it to your husband every time a demon attacks?"

"What do you care?! You and your kind try to kill my family every damn week!" She yelled angrily. 

The Source turned to look at her. "I can make that stop. I can make you and your baby safe. No more pain and suffering. No more worrying if your life is in danger." His voice softened. "Your child could grow up in a safe environment. No demon or monster would hurt it. Ever. You could watch her grow." He bent over and placed his hand on Piper's belly. She winced, not from pain, but from the fact the greatest evil was touching her. It disgusted her.

"And my family? Phoebe, Paige, Leo? What about them?" Piper asked, she didn't want to accept the offer. It sounded good in her ears though, as horrible as that seems. 

"They would not be with you. But they would not be harmed unless they go looking for trouble. Which they wouldn't, not with you gone." 

"What's the catch?" Piper asked, eyeing him. "What's the fine print?"

"You have to join us, Piper. You have to give up your 'Good' ways and become one of us. I know you would never do that for yourself. But for the safety of your child? Would you risk Melinda dying just because you were stubborn?" The Source asked with a curious hint in his voice.

Piper's eyes widened greatly again, only four people knew about Melinda. How did he know it? "How-How? The name Melinda? How?" The Source ran his hand through her hair reminiscing.

"Do you not know? Have you not figured it out?" His voice then changed to it's true sound. Piper began to shake horribly, recognizing the voice immediately. Piper shook her head, arguing the point silently. "You else would know such things better than me? Who has known you since birth? Who protected you? Whom was your best friend growing up?" The Source lowered his hood and revealed his true face to Piper. 

Piper's eyes looked at the face and teared up. Her dark brown eyes looked betrayed, shocked, and angry. "No.... No.... It can't be.... Please.... Oh God, no...." She began to cry. Her sobs echoed throughout the chamber as her heart broke in two from the icy cold grip of betrayal brewing in her soul. 


	5. Broken

****

Broken

Prue smiled and placed her hand on the side of Piper's face. She took her finger and traced the scar on Piper's eyebrow. "I remember when you got that scar, Piper. Grams had just left the room to go get Phoebe's bottle, she was about one at the time. You were about two. I was holding Phoebe who was crying. You tried to walk over to see why, and you tripped. Hitting the table and cutting your eyebrow." Her voice was low and quiet. Her ice blue eyes had a far away look to them. 

''No." Came Piper's choked reply. "Prue is dead. Dead. You hear me?! You are not her!" Piper tried to reach for the Source, but the shackles held her back. "She is dead!"

Prue sighed and shook her head slowly. Her long dark brown hair shimmering the light. "I'm not dead, as you can see. I'm very much alive." It bothered her only a little that her sister reacted to the news like this. That was to be expected, however. 

__

"Feel the fever coming.

You're shaking and twitching.

You can scratch all over.

But that won't stop your itching."

"My sister wouldn't kidnapme! She wouldn't be the Source!" Piper was determined not to believe the truth. It was to hard to accept. To hard to understand. The person she looked up to for her entire life was evil? No way in hell could that be true, in her opinion. 

Prue took off the cloak completely, showing a dark red back-less dress. A very 'Prue' dress. Her eyes reading Piper, understanding what's going on in her mind. "I know you don't believe me, Piper. I'm sure it's hard to comprehend. But it's true. In your heart you feel it...." Prue focused on the cuffs that held her sister. They opened telekinetically. "I know you can't leave, also. Not with out Leo. And that precious little baby of yours doesn't have the power to orb." She said the last part with a half-smile.

Piper practically jumped out of the bed when she was released. She raised her hands and tried to make the Source explode. Nothing happened, to her horror. "No! Dammit! You can't be Prue!" The realization hit her.

"You can neither freeze your sisters, nor blow them up. Remember?" Prue raised an eyebrow. "Do you also remember when you were 17 and you were dating Jason Donnall? You came to me one night, shaking in what was obviously fear? You have just lost your... Well, let's just say you weren't 'innocent' anymore because of Jason... "

Piper's dark eyes widened, recalling the event. "Prue?" She asked, "It is you, isn't it?" Her voice was shaky and weak. "Why are you doing this? Why...?" 

"Yes it's me. Like I have been saying, my dear sister. Took you long enough to realize it! Hell, Cole figured it out sooner!" She smirked darkly. "But he won't be telling anyone anytime soon." Her smirk darkened as she saw her younger sister visibly pale. "Why I am doing this, you ask? Simply because I can. And I feel good doing it." 

Piper backed up and pressed herself against the wall, trying to keep away from her sister as much as possible. "How can you do this to us? Your sisters?" 

"Being what I am, evil, feels so much better than being 'Good!' The freedom! You can do whatever you want, when you want to! Your powers are endless!" As Prue was talking her eyes seemed to glow with the passion she gave as she talked. It was noticeable that she loved it, loved being evil. "The power!"

"Prue... Please... Stop.... Think..." Piper said quietly. "You're a good witch. A very good, powerful witch. You've saved scores of innocents... Think about this, Prue, you're not-" 

Prue turned on her heel and looked at her sister, whom she had cut off. "No, Piper. I'm the SOURCE! Do you hear me!? The Source! And there is nothing you can do about it!" 

__

"Unwanted, Uninvited kin.

It creeps beneath your crawling skin,

It lives without,

It lives within you." 

Piper stared at her older sister in horror. Her mind and heart racing. One arm draped over her abdomen protectively. A thought racing through her head, _Oh my God, Prue. What happened to you?_


	6. The Awakening

****

The Awakening

__

Sequel to the Charmed Eppy, "All Hell Breaks Loose."

****

"Nooooo!" Piper screamed as she woke up to find her oldest sister dead next to her. "No Leo! Fix her! Save her dammit!!!" Her voice shrill and loud. "Leo! Please?! Just-Just do it! Screw 'Them'! Bring her back!" Her dark brown eyes afire with pain and confusion. Only a few minutes ago her and Prue were trying to explain the situation to Dr. Griffiths. 

Leo grabbed Piper and held her. She fought for a minute before breaking down into his arms. "She gone, Piper. Prue's gone." He fought back his own tears as he realized the eldest Charmed One wasn't coming back.

__

Two Days Later:

The alchemist frowned as he entered the city morgue while holding a black bag. The morgue was to morbid, even for a vile creature such as himself. "Humans... When will they ever learn?" He walked over to the doctor in charge of Prudence Halliwell's autopsy, court ordered, and fired a yellow beam of light into the startled man's eyes. Killing him instantly. "How I love that power." 

He pulled the white sheet back and looked at the young woman lying dead on the cold slab. He checks over her body to make sure she hadn't the procedure preformed on her yet. "In one piece, I see." He said with a disgusting smirk. The alchemist grabbed a black robe out of his bag and laid it over the dead woman. "Such a pity." He then took a step back and raised his hand while chanting a few choice words. 

Prudence Halliwell sat up and gasped for breath. Her eyes wild and confused as her lungs seared with the cold, dry air entering them for the first time in days. She grasped at the robe laid on her and covered herself. "Where? How? When?" She managed to say. 

" 'Ey there, love. Why don't you be a dear and cover yourself up with that there robe? We need to be getten back to the Source's chamber soon. He'll be mighty furious if we don't." He smirked again at her. 

She cringed and threw on the robe, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be going. Anytime soon." Prue raised her hand to TK the demon away, but she barely shoved him with her powers. "What?"

He laughed at her reaction. "You were dead, dear. Several days, in fact. You'll be gettin' your powers in good time. Even if you was a Charmed One. But for now, you're going with me." The alchemist reached back into his bag and lifted out a little glass bottle filled with a clear liquid. He threw it at her feet. The glass smashed and a cloud of gas spiraled around the Halliwell. 

"No..." She said in a small voice as she fell to the ground in a deep sleep. 

"Best cover my tracks." He thought aloud as he picked up the sleeping beauty and threw her over his shoulder. He raised his hand and a identical copy of Prue appeared on the slab. He drew the covers over the copy. "Ah, the wonders of magic." The alchemist looked at the dead doctor and shrugged. He blinked out of the morgue and to his Master's chambers.

__

Sometime Later:

"Let me out of here!" Prue's angry voice rang out through the barren cave walls of the Source's underworld palace. She was in a small room chained to the wall. The eldest Halliwell had nothing on except the black robe the alchemist had given her a few days earlier. Since then she had been beaten, starved, tortured, dehydrated, but nothing could break her spirit. She would not give up. "Let me out of here you Son of a Bitch!" Her ice blue eyes practically glowed in rage. "Where are you?!" She bellowed. "Are you afraid to face me?!" Silence answered her. "Come on, Asshole! Where the hell are you?!" She continued her verbal assault for several more hours until her voice started to leave her. Even then she still yelled out taunts and profanity. She didn't care if it was 'lady like', all she knew is that she was pissed off.

The Seer melted into the scenery and smirked. Her thick black hair wrapped in it's usual bun. She had her hands hidden under her blood red parka. "I notice you're angry, Prudence." Her voice was cool, and yet teasing. 

"Angry?" Prue said in a now rather raspy voice. Her eyes filled with hatred. "You have no idea." She lunged at the Seer, fighting at the chains. But it was useless, she was stuck and couldn't even reach the vile demoness standing in front of her. "What do you want?" 

The Seer seemed unfazed by Prue's anger, she actually was pleased with it. Not that she would ever let her emotion show to anyone, let alone a witch. "Your soul." She replied rather bluntly. 

Prue smirked. "Now what made you think that I would give you my soul?" She shook her head slowly. "You should know I would never give away my soul. Not to you, not to anyone." 

The Seer raised an eyebrow. "Really? You wouldn't give up your soul to save your sisters? All three of them?" Her voice was ice cold, dry, manipulative.

The eldest Charmed One stopped breathing for a second. "All three of them? You must be mistaken. I have two sisters. Two. Piper and Phoebe. But I'm sure you already know that since you seem to know everything else." The anger rose in her voice and she took another attempted swipe at the demoness, she failed.

Raising a hand the demoness sighed. "Take a look, Prudence. The Charmed Ones are back. You're forgotten." She flicked her hand toward the side wall and a picture appeared, like a movie screen. 

Prue's eyes watched the images with horror. It couldn't be true, there was no way. Another sister? Replaced? How? When? Why? Her thoughts were jumbled, her heart trying not to accept the truth. Her sisters had betrayed her, they had replaced her. 

__

Piper sat on the floor where Prue's bed once had been, packing up the last of her dead sister's belongings. She didn't look sad at all, she was reminiscing. Her long dark hair tied back into a ponytail. Her clothes even more casual that usual, just sweatpants and a t-shirt. Her cleaning outfit. 

"Piper?" Phoebe asked from the other side of the room. "Which box should this go in?" She held up a golden necklace that was bent to form the name 'Prue' on it. 

Piper's head jerked up as she noticed the necklace. "That one. It has jewelry in it." She pointed over to a box not to far away, near the window.

"Piper!? Phoebe?!" Paige's voice rang out from the bottom of the staircase. "Where are you guys? I have another box of my stuff! What should I do with it?!" 

"Bring it up here!" Phoebe answered back with a smile on her face. It was obvious she was glad to have Paige in the family now. 

"Okay!" Within a few minutes Paige was upstairs and in Prue's old bedroom, which was now basically gutted out. with her box of stuff. "Now, I have to decorate my new room." She smiled at her two older sisters and started to usher them out. 

"Fine, fine, fine." Piper complained lightly. She smiled at Paige. Piper stood up and brushed off her pants. "Com'on Phoebes." Piper playfully bumped into Paige while crossing the room to pick up a box. 

Paige squealed. "Not funny!" She stuck her tongue out at Piper, who also stuck out her tongue. 

Phoebe laughed. "Okay. Big sister, little sister. Cut it out now. Or else things are going to get ugly." Her voice light and cheery. 

"Oh yeah, you are a great mediator, Phoebes." Paige said sarcastically and laughed to.

"Alright, we'll go. We'll go." Piper raised her hands in defeat. "Let's go." She signaled for Phoebe to hurry. "We don't want the baby sister to get anymore upset than she already is." Piper stuck out her tongue again before hurrying out of the room. 

Phoebe grabbed the last box of Prue's stuff and looked at her little sister, "Have fun." Phoebe winked and left the room with out another word.

"I will." Paige said quietly while looking around the place that was to be her own little sanctuary. 

So many scenes flashed before a very hurt and confused Prue. Visions of Piper bleeding and in pain. Visions of Phoebe being stabbed by Leo. Visions of Paige smiling and having fun with her new sisters. Every image, no matter what scene, caused anguish to the eldest Halliwell. The fact she wasn't there hurt her. In her weakened, depleted state, the scenes burned into her mind and in a way, into her soul.

__

Two Weeks Later:

"Ahhhhhh!" Prue screamed as the hot poker burnt into her skin, causing her flesh to bubble near the injured area. 

The shape shifting warlock grinned, her new form was that of Phoebe Halliwell. A way of 'training' the witch to associate her sisters with pain and anger. Almost like training a dog by using an electric collar. She had been on 'Burn Duty' for the past week. Everyday before dawn she would heat up the piece of metal until it glowed red. She would then blink into Prue's cell and use the fiery end to leave burn welts and scars. The level of intensity went up everyday. And this time it was as intense and a 'burn' could get.

Prue lets out another piercing scream as the metal burnt through her skin on her leg. The skin instantly dried up and flaked away, but the pain lingered. "Phoebe!!! Please stop!? Please!" The words came out mixed and incomprehensible. "Stop!"

The shape shifter shook her head and stuck the poker through one of Prue's older burn wounds. Even though the warlock's ear were ringing she was somewhat enjoying this. So there was an evil grin on her face. 

__

Four Months After Prue's Death:

__

Nearly four months of mental and physical torture had rendered the once feisty and brave Halliwell witch silent and cold. Her intelligent blue eyes now looked gray and filled with a coldness that was never seen before in them. 

The Seer appeared before the witch and smirked. It has been months since she had last visited Prue. "I see our treatments have worked well on you, my dear." Her voice steady.

"Humph." Prue replied. Her physical wounds had healed and left no scar thanks to potions. But the mental impact of the 'treatments' had left such scarring no potion could undo.

The Seer nodded slowly, she was pleased with the way her plan had worked out so far. She waved her hand towards the buckles that held Prue in place-they opened. Releasing the witch and releasing the witch's powers back to their owner. "You are free to go." Prue rubbed her wrists and looked at the Seer with much appreciation.

"Where will I go?" The young woman asked. "I'm dead in their world. If I just pop back in, they will be suspicious." Her voice emotionless.

The old demoness crossed her arms elegantly. "To your sisters, perhaps?" She watched Prue visibly wince and grimace. "Or not." 

"No." Prue snapped. "Never. They are worse than demons, so much worse than your kind." It was clear of the hatred for her sisters she felt by the tone in her voice.

"Is that so?" The Seer spoke slowly. "You hate them that much?" Prue gave her a cold glare in response. "Well, if that is really so... You could become one of us. A demon. You will be free from your sisters. Free from their human world. I'll have the Source put you on his council. We'll protect you. Care for you. You'll never be in need of anything again." 

The sound of the Seer's tone of voice sounded comforting to the abused Halliwell's ears. "Really?" Her own voice was a bit shaky. "Free and cared for?" Her eyes glazed at the thought. It was so long since she felt anything remotely relaxing. "What do I have to do?"

The hag's smile widened. She reached into one of the folds in her robe and pulled out a little glass bottle with a metallic liquid kept inside by use of a cork. "You must drink this for now. Then you begin training."

Prue nodded and reached her hand out, the little bottle telekinetically floated to her hand. She popped the cork and leaned her head back while guzzling down the potion in now time.

Her eyes glowed and she was lost. 


	7. The Search

****

The Search

"Piper! We're home!" Phoebe called as she and her younger sister entered the Manor late that evening. Phoebe was carrying a few heavy grocery bags through the front door and into the hallway. After receiving no answer she tried again. "Piper!" Still no response she frowned.

Paige walked in also carrying a few bags. She shut the large doors behind her and her older sister. Glancing at her older sister's troubled look she frowned herself. "What's wrong?''

"I don't know." Phoebe walked away from Paige and ran upstairs, leaving her younger sister to put the grocery bags away, to look for Piper. "Piper?!" She climbed to the second level and followed the second set of stairs into the attic. "Piper?" Phoebe pushed the door open to find an empty room. 

"Hey." Paige said right behind Phoebe, causing the older Halliwell to jump. "Sorry. But what's the matter? Where's Piper?" 

Phoebe shook her head. "I don't know." The sisters nodded to each other, clearly thinking the same horrific thought. "Leo!" Phoebe shouted toward the ceiling.

Within seconds a flurry of blue and white lights appeared. Piper's husband soon stood before them. He scanned the little group of two for his wife. When he didn't see her he had a bad feeling about the reason he was called. 

"Piper's missing." Phoebe said with a obvious tone of worry in her voice. "Her car is in the driveway, but she's not here." 

Leo closed his eyes and focused on his inner voice and listened. Nothing. He focused harder. Again nothing. His green eyes opened with a look of horror. "I can't sense her."

Phoebe and Paige exchanged the same look. "She's in the Underworld? How?" Paige asked, as if her questions could be answered.

"Who cares how, we need a game plan, and fast." Phoebe said, quickly ushering her sister and brother-in-law into the attic to start planning quickly. 


	8. The Choices We Make

****

The Choices We Make

__

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death. I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff comfort me. " 

Piper sat in shock as her older sister explained the last year and how she came to be demonic and the Source. Her dark brown eyes were lifeless as she watched a person she considered her mentor tell of how wonderful the Hunt is and how she felt during the first time she spilled innocent blood. Piper couldn't even think straight, her mind trying to tune out the awful words.

"Do you realize the I am your worst enemy?'' Prue asked suddenly out of nowhere. Startling her younger sister.

Of course she knew. She knew the moment Prue unmasked herself. She couldn't truly accept it, but she knew. It was tearing her up inside. Piper nodded mutely. 

"Then you also realize my goal is to overthrow the Good in the world?" She asked another question. "And that to do that is to murder you and your family?" Her tone was icy cold.

Piper paled visibly. Her own voice was nearly inaudible. "I know, Prue. I understand." Even though her sister was the Source, she still loved her as awful as that seems. And it was there in her voice. She allowed it to show. Her mind was racing now, learning, thinking, planning. "Prue...Please... Think about this. Phoebe, Paige, Leo, we all love you."

Prue smirked. "Evil can't love, honey. You know that." 

"An evil being isn't supposed to have a soul, remember?" Piper replied quickly. 

"It's true. I have a soul." She took a step closer to Piper. "It no longer matters though. It's been 'taken care of.'" Prue smirked again. 

Piper bit the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming, To much, this was to much for her. Her eyes rolled back and she fainted onto the floor. 

Piper woke up back on that damned bed. Even though there was no visible way to tell what time it was, her body told her it was very late at night. Her head hurt from where she hit the hard floor. She didn't move, not wanting to attract unwanted attention from her older sister. 

However Prue didn't get to be the new Source with being stupid. Oh no, she knew her sister was awake. The way she breathed faster, tossed less, and her pounded louder gave it away. Prue rose from the throne she was sitting in. "You know, Piper dear, it hurts that you don't trust me." 

Piper held her breath for a second. She'd been caught. She then exhaled slowly and opened her eyes. "How could I? You hold me captive and I'm supposed to trust you?" The middle Halliwell sat up slowly because of her approaching headache. Piper glared at Prue, in no mood to play victim anymore.

"Well, yes. I maybe the Master of all Evil. But I am your sister. I trust **you**. And because of that you must understand that I will never hurt you." She replied slowly, hoping to convince Piper of the truth.

"What about my destiny? What about Phoebe and Paige? What about Leo? Are you just going to let them die?" 

Prue shrug carelessly and walked over to a lighted torch, she boredly held her hand in the flames without getting burned. "It depends." 

Piper's dark eyes bored into Prue. "It depends on what?" She asked somewhat coldly.

The eldest Halliwell turned to face her younger sister. "Your destiny is to vanquish the Source. That would be me. Now, I don't want to die. I don't like it very much. When I died the first time it was awful, and I was on the Good side then. What about now?" Prue crossed her arms and gazed back at Piper. "I have to protect myself. Like you have to protect yourself, your sisters, your husband..... And your daughter." 

That last part chilled Piper. Without thinking she slowly placed her hand on her own abdomen where her unborn child was located. "Are you offering a deal?" 

Prue nodded. "Yes." She walked forward and sat softly on the foot Piper's bed, then crossed her legs. "Piper." She sighed and looked down and the sheets for a second before going on and returning her cool gaze at the middle Halliwell. "You were always my sister. My best friend. I don't want to hurt you---" 

Piper cut her off. "You don't have to. You can go back, to the good side, Prue." She said quickly. "Back with us, back with your _family."_

She shook her head. "It's to late for that now." She hesitated before moving on with her offer. "When you go back to your sisters, you'll eventually come back to vanquish me, or bind my powers, or whatever. You know I can't allow that. I'll defend myself and one of you or all of you will die in the process." Prue stopped again to study Piper's face before going on. "I don't want you or Melinda getting hurt, let alone killed. And I'm sure you want no one killed... We can keep that from happening." 

Piper's eyes widened as she remembered something. "You mentioned this before, haven't you? You want me to stay with you?" Prue nodded. "You don't have to kill, or become truly evil. You could go neutral. Phoebe, Paige, and Leo would never be hurt or killed. You and Melinda could live your lives with no harm, no pain. You and your daughter would be safe. She would not be turned demonic, in case you are worried about that. But she would not be trained in the Wicca ways." 

Piper now had her eyes closed. This all confused her. It was a mixture of all things she wanted and all things she wanted the least. "How long?"

"Your life. Her life." She said simply. "You would live down here in the Underworld with me, in complete luxury. She'd have the best teachers I could flame down here. She could have all the toys and pets and books she could ever dream of."

"Yeah, kidnap and robbery is nothing to you." Piper scoffed momentarily. 

Prue smiled. "Of course." She then hopped off the bed and looked down at Piper. "It's your choice." 

"What about Leo? What if he senses me and Melinda?" She asked opening her eyes.

"He won't. Ever. In his radar you'll be nonexistent. Even if he orbs down here. You'll show up as dead. He'll tell your sisters and then they will tell Darryl. Then you don't have to worry about them coming to look for you and putting themselves in unnecessary danger."

Piper kept her fists clenched to keep the from trembling. "They'll believe I'm dead? What if they try to summon my ghost? Or talk to Grams and Mom?"

"Details, details, details." Prue rolled her eyes. "Your ghost won't come because of supernatural ramifications and laws. 'They' will assume your soul is trapped in some magical talisman or amulet, like they assume mine is." Piper's eyes widened. "They didn't tell you about my soul because they didn't want you to do something stupid before you vanquished the old Source." She shrugged.

Piper bit her lip trying to weigh the consequences of this. Prue then grabbed her hand and they both flamed out of the Source's chambers and into a large hallway that forked off into two pathways. The pathways glowed brightly from some unseen source father down each of them. "Whoa. What is this place?" Piper asked a little woozy. 

"This 'place' has no name. It's like a limbo of sorts. The left one leads you to an Underworld mansion you would live in if you chose to live here in safety with me. The right one leads you to the Manor to were your sisters and husband are. I cannot choose for you, Piper. You need to, for both of you." Prue glanced at Piper's belly then at her sisters worried eyes. 

Piper swallowed and looked at the two choices that would affect her life forever. "The left for the Underworld..." She said taking a step forward. "The right for home..." Piper closed her eyes considering the decision. She opened her eyes and walked toward the tunnel and into her future.

The End.......…

………………

……….For now

****

Author's comments:

I would like to say that I added this right before I'm about to upload it on FF.N, so don't be confused if this is PastKarene or PresentKarene. Trust me, it's PresentKarene. ;)

But I wrote this two years ago when Charmed was still a show based on morals and family. I have always meant to write a sequel to this story, but no matter how many times I have tried to start it, I couldn't. I, sadly, am uninspired. I think it has to do with the newer seasons of the show. Since the show has no more of that wonderful sparkle it used to, so now my Charmed FanFiction writing doesn't have it either. This is that last OFFICIAL Charmed fiction I've written. 

Thank you for reading my story.

Please respond with a review, since those are ALWAYS welcome. No matter how nitpicky they are. :D 

Catch you all later!

~Karene

*paw*


End file.
